


click this [right time, wrong place]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Flustered Josh, Horny Teenagers, Horny Tyler, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, josh is guilty and it is what I need in my life rn okay, tyler is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: josh and tyler are a little too innocent for their own good.and click bait is a little too sudden.and tyler is a little too eager.and josh is a little too compliant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what do you call click bait for tøp fans?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> clique bait.
> 
>  
> 
> BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> okay ill leave now

Josh is sheltered.

There, it's been said.

Yes, he has hair dyed a now-faded red. Yes, he has piercings and wears combat boots and skinny jeans. But if you got to talking with him, it'd become apparent very quickly that he has never even thought about touching weed or kissing a girl.

Tyler is more sheltered.

And that's a bit of a surprise to Josh, considering he expects the school's former-jock-turned-edgy-teen to have had at least some experience with the wild life.

But the two clearly realize how little they know when they hang out one evening in Josh's bedroom, planning to do homework. Tyler had his notes neatly stacked, his fingers tapping at an unnaturally fast pace as he started his report. Josh sat next to him, only he wasn't working on homework as much as he was browsing the Internet.

Josh hummed quietly, tapping links and reading words. Tyler found comfort in Josh's predictable noises, which is why he flinched greatly when Josh abruptly slammed his computer shut.

"Woah," Tyler exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Josh looked at Tyler with wide eyes.

"Did you get a virus?" Tyler guessed, confused.

"...No," Josh admitted after a moment, staring at his shut laptop.

"What was it?"

"A... A weird picture popped up."

"Weird? How weird? Lemme see," Tyler demanded,  reaching for the computer. Josh pulled away, hissing.

"No! It's inappropriate."

Tyler, not convinced, drew back and shook his head. "Psh. No way."

Josh, who moments before was shielding his device, now started drawing closer. "No, seriously! A, a weird, inappropriate picture just popped up."

Tyler shot a look that said he thought Josh was lying.

"Don't believe me? Here." Josh opened his screen up and started to type in his password. Tyler, curious, leaned over, shoulder-to-shoulder with Josh as the page loaded. Sure enough, an ad popped up with a naked woman.

"Oh my," Tyler said quietly. "Click it."

"Why?" Josh shrieked, surprised at Tyler's response.

"I wanna see where it goes."

So Josh did, and the result was a red and black page showing links to porn videos, each thumbnail dirtier than the last.

"Sights like these even exist?" Tyler said in shock, pointing to a sidebar. "Click this."

Josh clicked where Tyler demanded, and a categories page popped up. Josh was blushing furiously at this point, shaking slightly and grateful the computer was in his lap. Tyler seemed unfased and in fact excited, eyes growing large at the taboo quality of it all.

"What do some of these even mean?" Tyler inquired, fingers tracing some category titles. "'Anal.' Like, butt stuff?" he asked Josh.

"I- I guess," he murmured.

"Click on it. Let's watch some."

A minute later they were both watching as two guys unceremoniously fucked, moans and a constant slapping sound leaving the speakers and bouncing around in the room. Tyler was quickly getting turned on, trying his best to conceal it by pulling his sweater down over his pants. Josh at this point was ready to die of embarrassment and go to hell.

Tyler pointed to a suggested video and Josh clicked, watching a similar sight. Tyler reached for a pillow on the bed, covering his lap conspicuously. Josh glanced at it and looked at Tyler, whose eyes were trained on the video. Josh watched the screen for a few moments, surprised when the guys came.

Tyler raised a hand to his mouth, coating it in saliva and moving it underneath the pillow. Josh gasped lightly.

"Tyler, you can't just, _you know_!"

"Josh I'm really _really_ horny," Tyler whined, bucking his hips. Josh fluttered his eyes and felt his ears burn.

"Yeah but," he stammered.

"Josh shut up," Tyler hissed, the pillow and his hips moving back and forth.

The video was still playing, but Tyler had Josh's complete focus. His head was slightly tilted back, plump lips in a O formation. Perspiration was starting to gather above his eyebrows, shimmering in the soft light dancing between Josh's curtains. A cherry red shade melted along his cheeks as his whines to turned to moans turned to pants and intelligible whimpers. Josh watched with fascination as Tyler raised his hips a final time, falling back with exhaustion when he was done. He waited until Tyler's breaths thinned before he said, "I hope you didn't get any on my pillow."

Tyler lifted an eyelid at him, his clean hand fluffing his hair up. "Sorry."

"Ew," Josh commented, shifting. "I liked that pillow."

Still tired, Tyler drowsily asked, "Do you have any tissues or something?"

"No," Josh groaned. "I'll clean my pillow later, I guess."

"I was actually asking for tissues to clean myself up, but whatever," Tyler said with a giggle.

Josh looked back at the screen. Tyler eagerly snatched the device, exposing Josh's boner.

"T-Tyler!" he yelped.

"Knew it," Tyler said with a smug expression. "Don't you dare judge me when you're turned on, too, Dun."

Tyler started clicking back to the categories page, eyes scanning for something interesting. When Josh felt Tyler wasn't looking, he moved his hand over his crotch and pressed down, the friction causing a hoarse moan to leak out. Tyler gave a smirk, but otherwise stayed quiet until he found something unusual.

"'Blow jobs,'" Tyler read, and giggled. "What do you think that is?"

Josh shrugged, still pressing down on his boner lightly.

"Maybe it's like, bubble porn?" Tyler guessed, and then immediately dissolved into laughter. Once he had calmed down, he clicked the link and the first video, watching a girl engulf a guy's length in her mouth.

"Oh," Josh said slowly, feeling guilty at wishing he could have that act done to him.

Tyler's head glanced over, and with wiggling brows he asked, "Want me to try that?"

"Uhm," Josh said, looking down with embarrassment. "Okay, I guess."

Tyler pulled down Josh's pants greedily, watching his erection snap free. He gave a few quick glances to the video as he started, licking the shaft before taking the head into his mouth.

The thick saliva swirling on Josh's pulsing need gave intense satisfaction. Uncontrollably his hips bucked up and he moaned softly. Tyler repeated his actions, doubling his efforts when Josh started growing close to cumming. Though he completely stilled when a sharp rang echoed and Josh snatched his phone on his bedside table.

"S'my mom!" Josh half whispered, answering the call. Tyler pulled off with a pornagraphic pop.

"Hey, yes. No, Tyler's here with me. Homework. Okay."

Getting a mischievous idea, Tyler started heading back to his blow job. Josh gave doe eyes and a warning look, but still Tyler continued. And Tyler did it twice as better than before.

"N-no, ma! I h-honestly dont-t care what cereal I -- _ah, oh lord_ \-- have-e. Yes, I'm f-fine. Tyler just turned up the fan is all and I'm c-c-cold."

Just as Mrs.Dun began to speak, Tyler simultaneously jerked and blew Josh. And Josh came, biting his swollen lip with pearly teeth and breathing furiously through his nostrils.

 _"Now, Joshie,"_ she lectured, _"you stay good, all right?"_

"Yes!" Josh exclaimed, still high from the orgasm. "Yea, good, so, so good. Good, ah..."

Without a goobye, Mrs.Dun terminated the call. Josh threw his phone anxiously, fingers curling in his hair.

"I just came while on the phone with my mom," he sighed.

Tyler gave a cheeky grin. "Dude, that's legendary. You should feel special."

Without thinking it through, Josh grabbed his pillow and whacked Tyler with it, who started to squeal.

"Ew! I just got cum all over my shirt," he whined.

"Karma."

"Shut up," Tyler insisted, gathering the residue on his fingers. Experimentally, he licked one, then shrugged and consumed each finger's sticky substance. Josh watched in awe, mouth agape and a new flush setting on his cheeks. Tyler looked up and asked, "Wanna taste?" Josh quickly shook his head and Tyler responded with, "Then quit staring like a goldfish."

By the end of the night, neither had made much progress in their homework completetion, though they both attended an X-rated version of sex education class.

And if we're gonna be honest, that's a much more useful thing to learn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> theres a girl a grade below me named tenajia and she is short and sassy and she wears a grey coat that's normal on regular people but is loooooong on her and she has a bright pink backpack with cyan trim.
> 
> I aspire to be as confident as her.
> 
> idk why this is important but it is


End file.
